


For Each Man Kills

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: A short Wishverse ficlet for a "last kiss" meme on LJ.





	For Each Man Kills

"You don't have to go," Larry says, even if he doesn't know why. It's not like either of them ever sits back and lets the others takes the risks. If they stay back in the library, it's because they're hurt or so exhausted that Mr. Giles has threatened to lock them in the book cage if they try to go out and patrol until they've slept. "You and Nancy can hit the cemetery, and I'll go with Oz."   
  
For a minute, Xander doesn't look at him, and for a minute Larry almost thinks he's going to admit that he's not up to this. Instead, Xander sighs. "She's--she  _was_ \--my best friend, Larry."  
  
"I know," Larry says, mostly to keep himself from saying something else, something stupid.   
  
"So I have to do this." It's not a new argument. Larry heard it from Nancy after her parents had brought her little sister back in the house, relieved to see their missing child home safely; from Oz when Devon had turned up with pale skin and gold, glittering eyes. It's Xander's turn, and Larry can't blame him for wanting to be the one to take out the thing that killed Willow.   
  
So he kisses Xander for good luck, the kiss soft and warm--and quick, but Larry will make it up to him later tonight, when they have more time. And then Xander's slinging a backpack full of stakes and holy water on his shoulder and promising he'll be back in time for dinner. Then he's gone, heading out to where Oz is no doubt waiting in the van, and Larry should go back into the library to get Nancy and Jonathan. There were four funerals this morning, and somebody has to patrol the cemeteries.   
  
When Xander turns up three days later with Willow on his arm, his mouth is red and sticky with blood. Larry's not prepared--he's stumbling back into the house after a night on patrol--and so all he can do is run inside and slam the door.   
  
But he knows that pretty soon, it's going to be his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
